


A Change of Shades

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Male to Female, Transformation, doll tf, mental change, sunny miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A story I wrote because of the recent wave of sunny art going around. Blame UnnoticeablePerson / CaseterMKCheck out https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706947 for a much darker theme.





	A Change of Shades

 

It was a chilly spring day, cloudy skies covered the sunny day that Mark and his friends expected to find on their spring break. Mark’s friends surprised him with a trip to an amusement park after his girlfriend dumped him. Mark couldn’t shake his gloom as he passed the worker at the entry gate; his friends were all excited about which rides they were going to go on they didn’t notice that Mark was straggling behind just checking his phone. The disheveled college student wasn’t taking the break up well. He found a bench to sit on as he ran his hands through his light brown shaggy hair, his eyes glued to his phone waiting for his girlfriend to change her mind. They seemed the perfect couple, but with college ending soon she didn’t want relationships distracting her from rocketing into her new career. Mark put his phone into his pocket and scratched his beard. He really didn’t know what to do anymore, without Cindy in his life he didn’t have a reason to finish his studies. Mark let out a heavy sigh, now wasn’t the time for that. His friends were nice enough to take him on a trip to try and help him, he really shouldn’t waste it. Only problem was his friends already ran off. Looking around Mark sighted the largest ride in the park; he knew that’s where they were most likely headed. Mark couldn’t quite figure out which way to go to get to the roller coaster but he noticed a path between two stalls that was likely a maintenance road, surely it would go by the roller coaster.

The path started out normal enough, garbage cans and bathrooms that looked better maintained than the ones out for public use. After walking for a few minutes Mark was surprised he didn’t run into any workers, he took the effort to make up a fake cover story just in case he got caught but it seemed like it was going to waste. Soon he somehow got spun around and lost track of the rollercoaster, getting lost in an amusement park wasn’t his idea of fun. While standing at a forked path pondering which way to walk down Mark heard a voice behind him.

“Like, are you supposed to be here cutie?” Mark was caught off guard by the cutie bit but he had spent most of his walk theorizing about this moment, turning around he tried to work some charm.

“My apologies.” His eyes were closed and he made an attempt at a bow. “You see my grandmother wanted a pretzel and I just couldn-“His story escaped his mind when he got a good look at who was talking to him. She looked like a giant Barbie doll. Standing at 6 feet and dressed in what could only be described as a sexy police costume she had an almost plastic shine to her; a big painted on smile and large pointed sunglasses dawned her face. A solid block of blonde hair spilled out of her officer cap. Her figure was impossible; there wasn’t enough space inside the plastic cop for a normal sized person. Her pinched hourglass figure and slender limbs wouldn’t have the room to fit any of the girls in his class. The only space with enough room was her chest; two large round orbs were attached to her chest with what looked like a voice box above them. The Barbie doll tilted her head and repeated her question, her mouth not moving but the sound coming from the voice box.

“I thought cute boys were supposed to stay in the park.” Mark was stunned by what he was looking at, he wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be some sort of attraction or a high schooler fantasy. Mark gave his head a shake, after confirming she was real he started trying to figure out what was going on.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Trying to get any kind of answer was his goal at the moment. The Barbie doll fixed her head upright and slowly started to walk towards Mark, like a predator stalking its prey.

“I’m Officer Sunny.” She produced a plastic pair of handcuffs out of nowhere as she walked toward the smaller male. “And I’m going to bag myself a cute hunk.”

Mark felt his blood run cold and his heart start to race. The plastic police officer was igniting his fight or flight response, but how much of a threat could a plastic mascot be? “Listen here lady I’m not sure not what you’re doing.” Mark started to back away and held out one hand trying to hold off her advance. The tall and slender plastic wet dream walked unheeded towards the male, she pressed her body against his hand. Mark drew in a sharp breath; he wasn’t expecting her body to feel so cold as if she truly was only plastic. The fear of the unknown set into Marks mind, panic being the driving force in the young man’s thoughts. “Wha-what are you?” Mark looked up at the doll, looking for answers. Once again a voice came out of her voice box while her painted on smile remained frozen.

“I’m Officer Sunny, and you’re under arrest!” Her slender arms shot out; the one holding the hand cuffs skillfully cuffed one of his arms while the other streaked past his body to grab his free wrist and pulled it into the other cuff. Now bounded Mark started to scream, fear fully taking over. Even his cries for help were shortly snuffed out as the doll pulled his head into her chest, silencing Mark as his head was squished between the two firm but not solid plastic breasts. Sunny let out a giggle as he struggled. Mark couldn’t push himself out of her grasp, her plastic body too smooth to get a grip on. Every time he tried to push his hands would slide off her. Forced to press their bodies together Mark could feel the cold from the doll almost seeping into his skin, Mark felt his body temperature drop to match the dolls’. Worst yet was the giggling, it was filling his head with blank thoughts. Soon Marks will to struggle was drowned in the sea of plastic he found himself trapped in. Sunny stroke his head, taking pity on the male. “Such a good boy!” She produced a pair of sunglasses similar to the ones she was currently wearing. “I think you’ve spent enough time in your cell, time to enjoy the sun!”

Mark could barely put up as a fight as the towering plastic doll put the sun glasses over his eyes. Mark expected his world to go dark but the opposite happened, the overcast skies disappearing and in its place a beautiful cloudless sky appeared. Mark couldn’t help but start to smile as sun beamed on his face. The sun was warming up his body and he wished he could take off his jacket, but the Officer was still holding him in place. Officer Sunny giggled as she watched the male start to grow, his legs becoming tall and slender while his body hair started to fall off. Mark was busy admiring the new world he was looking at, the concrete he was walking on was now a water front board walk, the smell of burnt corndogs was now that sweet salty smell of the ocean sea, the rumble of a distant roller coaster was now the rumble of the waves crashing near the shore. Mark knew that he went to an amusement park but the idea of a beach day was enough to finish forcing his smile wide. His head began to become smooth and rounded, as thought of cute boys began to fill his mind his light brown hair started to lengthen and become plastic. His height now matched the Officer and they both giggled. Mark still had his deeper voice but even that left him as the plastic texture started to run down his body from his head. His voice cut out as the plastic covered his thought and made it slender, his Adam’s apple smoothing out of existence. When the plastic traveled down his chest he felt his body become hollow, but he still felt the suns warmth, Mark let out a girly giggle as a voice box appeared above his chest. His arms smoothed and lost any hair and muscle, his arms looking the same as his captors. Mark was looking like a stick figure, just his bottom half still spoke of his fleeting humanity. However the plastic didn’t stop at his chest, as it past his waist his torso was pulled in to give him an impossible hourglass shape. His hips became smooth and flared out, gaining child barring sizes. Mark let out a high pitched moan as the plastic covered his private parts, his manhood turning into soft, shapeable putty. Mark couldn’t help himself as he let out a heavy breath while rubbing his putty manhood. Another high pitched moan escaped his voice box as he rubbed his bulge into oblivion, any remains of his male gender flattened out or replace by a valley girl doll. However even without genitals the slender plastic doll couldn’t suppress the heat growing inside her new body. The plastic finished spreading over the new doll, both of the valley girls giggled as the Officer finished the robbers’ changes. She stroked her solid plastic hair, changing its color and shape now a playful blonde that was shoulder length the new doll now had a matching face. The officer playfully rubbed her captives butt, causing the new doll to moan as her pants and jacket merged and became a tight leather sneaking suit perfect for showing off her curves. The officer continued to fondle the nearly completed doll, choosing now to focus on the chest. What was once flat hard plastic was now starting to expand; stretching out like rubber balloons they were soft but firm, they felt like fake silicone breasts inside a squeezable rubber toy. The officer sunny doll let out a giggle as her rigid plastic fingers tested out the expanded chest plastic. "Oh Marci you have such a hot body." She grabbed the back of the other dolls head and pulled her close. "You should be stealing hunks hearts instead of sneaking around." She leaned in for what looked like a kiss but neither of the painted on smiles moved. That didn't stop Marci from letting out another moan as the mental changes finished; she was a beach doll, made to drive the girls jealous as she stole the affection of young men. Marci let out a giggle as she awakened to her new role.

"I'm sorry officer, like, how can I make it up to you?" She changed her stance to suggest she was teasing her. The officer folded her arms and for a moment was completely still, a perfect statue with dark sunglasses and unflinching smile. After the moment she brought a closed fist into her palm and hopped a tiny bit.

"Oh I know!" She reached around and produced three more sunglasses identical to the one Marci was wearing now. "You came into the part with three cute boys right? I'll let you go if you can find them and like, show them how sunny it is here!" Marci bent her arms up and clapped her hands, squeezing her breasts between her arms in the process.

"I'll totes do that! I'm like, supper good at finding cute guys!" They both giggled as the officer uncuffed Marci, she was now free to enjoy a sunny day of looking for cute guys. Marci strutted towards the rollercoaster, she had a feeling that the boys she was looking for were there. As she counted the number of glasses she had her voice box let out a giggle. Marci knew that she could totally find more than just three cute guys, maybe after she would go to the beach and enjoy another sunny beach day. Marci's future was so bright, she needed her new shades.


End file.
